The Guardian and The King
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian. The four children meet someone who can change everything for them. Sucky summary. Sorry
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovely little snowflakes. I was a fan of these books and movies when I was younger and so I decided to write this. Anyway, enjoy and review.**

Edmund's P.O.V.

I can't believe we're back. Every night for the past year I've been dreaming and praying about coming back. Susan and Lucy smile at each other, then they both take off running toward the bright blue water. Peter and I follow closely after them. It feels great to be in Narnia again. The water is cold and bright blue as we splash water and chase each other into the waves. I stop to take a breather and I look up the cliff face that is on the beach and as I do so, I notice piles of white rubble.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I ask out loud.

"Where do you think." Peter says as he gestures with his arms.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I say as I continue to stare at the ruins above us. Without another word, we all start to climb up to the great ruins that stood above the beach. Once we finally get up to the ruins, I can see man more than I saw from the beach.

"Who do you suppose lived here?" Lucy asks from what looks like the place of a balcony.

"I think we did." Susan answers as she holds up a solid gold chess piece.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." I say as she hands it to me.

"Which chess set?" Peter asks as he joins in the conversation.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" I respond. I notice Lucy staring off at a random place.

"It can't be." Lucy says as she runs toward an open section and naturally we follow her. "Imagine walls." Lucy begins as she places us in random spots. "And columns there." As she points to a blank spot of trees. "And a glass roof." She paints the picture for us. Suddenly it hits the rest of us. Peter says what we are all thinking.

"Cair Paravel!" We all begin to explore what once was our great palace. Then I notice something that really terrifies me…

"Catapults…" I say out loud by accident.

"What?" That catches the others' attention.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." I say. "Do any of you remember where the crypt was?"

"Just over here." Susan says as she leads the way. Peter and I move the large stone to reveal a wooden door. Peter gets the door open but as we all peer into the crypt we all see how dark it is. I look over to Peter as he rips off a piece of his shirt and wraps it around a branch.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asks me as he puts his knife away.

"Well no,but…" I say as I pull a torch out of my bag. "Would this help?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." He says while chuckling. I smile, turn it on and begin to walk into the darkness. As we continue walking, we finally make it to the crypt of chests.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter says as we open the gate. Susan, Lucy and I rush for our trunks.

"I was so tall." Lucy says as she holds up a dress that is much too long for her.

"Well you were older then." Susan says with a smile on her face and she continues rummaging.

"Compared to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." I say as I put on a helmet that is now much too big for me.

"What is it?" Lucy asks Susan as she noticed the look on her face.

"My horn. I must have left it in my saddle the day we went back." Susan says as realization came to her. I continue to riffle through my old junk, then I hear Peter open his trunk next to mine.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death…" Peter says as he looks at his old sword.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finishes the thought. "Everyone we knew… and the beavers… they're all gone."

"I think it's time to find out what's going on." Peter says as he puts his sword back in it sheath. We all change out of our wet school clothes and into more comfortable clothes. We get back to the cliff face and look at the expansive sea and rocky cliff faces. I close my eyes and enjoy the breeze as it blows past my face.

"Was that cat there before?" Lucy's voice pulls me out of my trace and I look to where she's pointing to a black cat that is sitting in the tree, staring at us.

"I don't think so." Susan says as she walks closer to the cat. It suddenly stands up and jumps off the branch. The cat slowly walks around the base of the tree but what comes out from behind it on the other side surprises me more than anything. A girl who looked to be my age in a long black dress with pale skin, blonde hair, and bright green eyes takes the place of the cat. She's actually quite pretty.

"Hello." The girl says. Her voice is so soft and light. It sends chills up my spine and I don't understand why.

"Who are you?" Peter asks as he takes a step closer to the girl.

"All you need to know right now is that my name is Ivy and I'm here to help you. Now if you wanna find the other Narnians, I suggest you follow me and don't ask a lot of questions." The girls says as she begins to walk away from us.

"Wait!" Lucy says. The girl turns around and smiles at Lucy. "Have we ever met before?" Lucy asks as the girl walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, darling. Everything will be revealed to you in time. That is the way my father wanted things." Ivy says with a smile.

"Your father?" I ask in utter confusion.

"My father helped you last time you were here." Ivy explains as she starts to walk away and us being us, we follow her.

"Really?" Susan asks.

"Oh my, you all ask a lot of questions." Ivy responds. Something tells me that there is something special about this girl but I can't say what. At least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello snowflakes. Here's chapter 2 of this. Enjoy and review.**

Ivy's P.O.V.

I want to tell them who I really am, but my father would kill me if I did. Not literally of course but he would be very disappointed in me. I guess I can tell you guys, but you can't tell the others. My father is Aslan and I was sent to be the guardian of the Kings and Queens of old for this war.

"By the way, I'm…" Peter starts to say but I cut him off.

"I know who you are. Peter the Magnificent. Susan the Gentle. Edmund the Just. Lucy the Valiant. Everyone knows who you are." I smile at them. We continue walking and I let my mind drift off and apparently Queen Lucy notices.

"You ok?" Lucy asks me.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine just lost in thought, I guess." I say as we keep walking toward the beach. Suddenly I hear something that worries me. "Trumpkin." I run up the beach to see the river that leads into the forest. In a small boat two Telmarine soldiers are about the throw a tied up Trumpkin into the water. An arrow flies by me and sticks itself into the side of the boat and gains the attention of the soldiers.

"Drop him!" I hear Susan yell from behind me as she runs up next to me. I look at her with a 'Did you seriously just say that?' look. The soldiers look at each other and then they throw Trumpkin into the water. Then they reached for their crossbows but not before Susan let another arrow loose and it found it's home in one of the soldier's chest. Peter and Edmund give their swords to Susan and I and run for the river while the other soldier jumps overboard and swims away. Edmund swims for the boat and Peter dives into the water to retrieve Trumpkin. Finally Peter surfaces with Trumpkin in his arms and Edmund pulls the boat onto the shore. Peter gently puts Trumpkin down on the beach and he looks up at us in complete shock. I hand Edmund his sword as he comes to stand next to me. Lucy leans down and cuts the ropes around his hands with the dagger she got as a present from Father Christmas. Trumpkin rips his gag off and begins to spit up water as Lucy begins to cut the ropes around his legs. He stands up and looks at Susan with utter rage.

"Drop him?!" His low voice makes the kids jump. "That's the best you can come up with?!" Trumpkin throws his bindings to the ground.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan says, a bit shocked at the way that Trumpkin is talking to her.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." Trumpkin points to where the boat was before Edmund pulled it in. There's a short silent pause between the five of us.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter says coming to his sister's defense. Lucy being the peacekeeper decides to intervene.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." Trumpkin says as he looks at the ground.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asks. I look at all of them and nod.

"Where have you been the past few hundred years?" Trumpkin asks sarcastically. The siblings all look at each other before Lucy answers.

"It's a bit of a long story." Susan goes to hand Peter his sword when Trumpkin notices the hilt and his eyes widen.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it?" Trumpkin says as he looks at each of the siblings. "You're the Kings and Queens of old?" Then he takes a look at me and glares. "You I know. Sadly." I just roll my eyes at the dwarf

"High King Peter… the Magnificent." Peter says as he holds out his hand for Trumpkin to shake. I try to hold back a laugh and Edmund looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"You probably could have left out the last bit." Susan attempts to say quietly.

"Probably." Trumpkin says through his chuckles.

"You might be surprised." Peter says as he draws his sword. Trumpkin looks at the sword then to Peter.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." Trumpkin warns. I know him too well. When Trumpkin sounds like that, it's because he's scared that someone could actually beat him in a fight.

"Not me. Him." Peter looks over to Edmund, who draws his sword and smiles. Peter walks over to Trumpkin and gives his sword to him. He lets the sword drop to the sand and he bends over it. Edmund gets into position and smiles at us. Suddenly, Trumpkin knocks Edmund's sword away and swings for his chest. Edmund moves out of the way, and Trumpkin hits Edmund in the face. I gasp and wince as Edmund stumbles backwards.

"Edmund!" Lucy screams in surprise at seeing her brother get hit.

"Aww, you alright?" Trumpkin asks in fake sympathy. They continue to slash at each other until Edmund gets the sword out of his grip and it flies in another direction. Trumpkin stares in shock, and falls down onto the beach. "Beards and bedsteads!" He exclaims. "Maybe that horn worked after all." Trumpkin looks at the kids with complete shock and wonder.

"What horn?" Susan asks as she takes a step toward the dwarf.

"Well, before those Telmarine stooges caught me, I was at my old friend's house and a Telmarine boy fell off of his horse in front of us. At first we thought he was a soldier, but he looked as terrified and confused was we were. I took a step toward him and he scrambled for Queen Susan's horn and blew it. Nikabrik hit the boy in the head and knocked him out while Trufflehunter dragged him into the hut. I was about to follow when I heard even more horses heading for us. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by more soldiers and one of them yelled 'Where's Caspian?' But before I could answer, I got smashed in the head." Trumpkin explains as he stands up and dusts the sand off of himself.

"Who is this Caspian?" Peter asks.

"Apparently, he's the Telmarine prince and for some reason they want him dead." Trumpkin explains as he walks toward the boat and I begin to follow. He looks back at the siblings with a confused expression on his face. "Are you coming?" They all look at each other and reluctantly begin to walk toward the boat. This is going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey snowflakes. Love you all and thanks for the support. Enjoy and review.**

Ivy's P.O.V.

As we row down the clear Glasswater river, Lucy looks up at the trees above and sighs.

"They're so still." Her voice is so sad it almost makes me feel emotions. Trumpkin being the tough man he is and not really understanding sensitivity responds with.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" I roll my eyes and subtlety hit him in the shoulder. He gives me a confused look and I shake my head but it's too late.

"They used to dance." Lucy says as she looks back at the water with a tearful expression. Trumpkin looks to me, as if asking what did he do wrong.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived, retreated into the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since." Trumpkin explains as he looks up the cliff at the trees that use to dance and sway. I start to remember what Narnia was like before the the Telmarines and even before the White Witch. I smile at the memories of me and my friends running through the forest or chasing each other down the beach.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy questions as we near a large and beautiful waterfall. I visibly tense at hearing the name of my father.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did." Trumpkin says.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter says as he turns around as much as he can while still rowing the boat.

"We know it wasn't your fault." I say with a reassuring smile.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin asks sarcastically.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter says with a large amount of confidence. We all stay in complete silence as we continue down the river. Once we finally reach the shore, we all climb out of the boat.

"Want some help?" Edmund asks as he holds his hand out for me to take. I smile and accept his hand as he helps me get out of the boat. Normally I'd be fine, but the dress I am wearing is not exactly a friend to me and I probably would have face planted trying to get out of the boat on my own. As Susan, Peter, Edmund, and myself help Trumpkin tie the boat down, I can hear Lucy saying something a little further away from us.

"Hello there! … It's alright, we're friends." Lucy says as she starts to walk toward a bear that had just came out of the woods. The bear stands up on two legs and looks at Lucy like she's a piece of fish.

"We need to get her out of there." I say as I begin to walk toward her.

"Don't move, your majesty!" Trumpkin yells. The bear charges at Lucy and Susan puts an arrow to the string of her bow.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouts as she gets ready to fire. Everyone begins to panic when she doesn't shoot right away.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund yells. The bear gets closer to Lucy who is now screaming at the top of her lungs. Just before it could get closer, an arrow hits the bear and it falls over.

"Nice shot." I say to Susan.

"That wasn't me." We all look back to see that it was Trumpkin who fired the kill shot.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan questions.

"I expect he was hungry." Trumpkin slyly responds. We all run over to where Lucy is still on the ground staring at the dead bear. Once we reach her, Peter helps her to her feet and keeps his sword pointed at the bear.

"He was wild." Edmund comes to the conclusion.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter says as he sheathes his sword but still keeps his arm around Lucy in a protective manner.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin says as he pokes the bear with his bow, takes out his knife, and starts to cut into the bear. Lucy, terrified by what he was doing, buries her face in Peter's chest and sobs quietly. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

"Way to scar a young girl for life, Trumpkin." I say as I lead Lucy away from the grisly sight of Trumpkin skinning a bear. We all decide to make camp close by because the sun is beginning to set. After a few hours, I decide to go for a little walk to try and get my thoughts in order. On my way back I stop and look up at the stars, where no doubt my dad is watching us. "Dad, why did you send me? Why not Emma, Scarlet, or even Abby? I just can't be a guardian and you know that. I'm going to screw this up and there are going to be a lot of Narnians dead because of the mistakes I'm going to make."

"Hey, you ok?" Edmund's voice brought me out of my trance. I turn around to see him leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get some of my thoughts together." I explain to him. "There's a lot of things going on."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's strange being back. It's been so long since I've felt this good." Edmund says as he looks up at the stars.

"It must be. After being gone for 1300 years…" I begin but his facial expression cuts me off.

"1300 years! We've only been gone for 1 year." Edmund says with a look of shock on his face. He sits down against the tree.

"Time moves differently here. One year in your world is 1300 here and as you can tell, it's been a hard 1300 years. At least without you here… and your siblings" I try to calm him down as I sit next to him.

"You've been here this whole time?" He asks me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes. I've always been around, just in unusual ways." I say as I blush and look at the grass. "Well I'm going to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Me too." He says getting up and offering me his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"Good night, Edmund." I let go of his hand and walk over to a tree and in the process, turn into my cat self. Using my cat like reflexes, I jump onto a branch and keep climbing until I'm in the higher part of the tree.

"Good night, Ivy." I can hear Edmund whisper as he heads back to the fire and finally falls asleep. Thank Aslan for my heightened hearing. My eyelids start to drop and I slowly fall asleep thinking about the black-haired, brown-eyed king who has wormed his way into my mind.


End file.
